Christmas OneShots
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Yeah, it's Christmas and I got bored. This will not only be Death Note, but since it's the first one, it got put in that section. Thease are just a few one-shots I'm doing for Christmas.


Gevanni wants to spend Christmas with the SPK, but Near is too stubborn! How can he convince him?

Just a cute story I've had in my head all day. Enjoy.

-*-*-*-*-

"Near, please?" Gevanni looked over from where he was working.

"No." The white-haired male didn't look up from his dice.

"Come on, why not?" He turned his chair to face him. "It's Christmas, after all!"

Near rolled his eyes. "So?"

"So, why don't we take a break?" Gevanni got up from his chair and walked over to him.

"Give it up, Gevanni." Rester chuckled a bit. "If he's refused once, he's gonna refuse every time."

Gevanni pouted and looked at his boss. Near, a seventeen-year-old male that looked twelve years old, was the leader of the SPK – the Special Provision for Kira. And, in all the time that they've been together searching for the maniac, Near had refused to celebrate ANY of the holidays!

Valentine's Day: Near called it pointless and said simply that Kira would not take a rest. They did not need Kira adding to the already high death-rate that took place on that day. Bang goes that plan, they had to discard it. On top of that, he wasn't fond of chocolate, and said it reminded him of someone, but never said who.

St. Patrick's Day: He gave Gevanni a scowl when he tried to pinch him for not wearing green. Gevanni never tried again, not wanting to be fired on one of Near's whims – not that being punished for pinching – harming – him was a whim…

April Fool's Day: He said that he would have no part in the "merry-making" of pulling pranks on each other and told everyone to get back to work when he woke up to find Halle and Gevanni pulling pranks on each other. On top of that, he called them "childish" and ignored any comments about the day from then on, responding only to Kira-related questions.

Easter: Once again, the chocolate-thing annoyed him. And he was completely against Gevanni's idea to have an easter-egg hunt in the SPK building, refused to paint any eggs and said, as usual, "Kira will not take a break today. Neither should I."

Mother's Day: He said that he wasn't interested, as he had no mother to send anything to. He also, perhaps deliberately, reminded them of how many children there were without any parents, thanks to Kira.

Father's Day: Same as Mother's Day, but he did go to L's and Watari's graves and lay flowers for him. That was the only thing he did to celebrate the day and otherwise just concentrated on Kira.

Independence Day: When asked to go to the fireworks festival, he raised an eyebrow said "I'm British, remember? Why would I celebrate this day?" and then went back to work. The others were allowed to go to the festival for a few hours, but then they had to work double-time. Ouch.

Halloween: He DID agree to a small party, during which he wore a strange necklace and murmured to himself while the others partied. It kind of weirded Gevanni and the others out, but did it really count as celebrating it, if he wasn't celebrating with them?

Whatever, we're say he half-celebrated it.

Thanksgiving: He said quite calmly that he would not celebrate such a silly holiday that celebrated a broken unity and slaughter. After his morbid remark, they said nothing more that wasn't Kira-related and spent the day working on the Kira case.

And now, he wanted to deprive them of Christmas.

"Why?!" Gevanni fumed at the smaller male. "Why won't you?!"

Near sighed and put the die on his dice replica of New York City. "Because I don't see the point of putting aside the Kira investigation for it." He slowly turned to him, looking at him firmly. "Celebrations like Christmas can wait until after he's dead. Why celebrate the birth of some god's son while Kira is out killing people and claiming to be one himself?"

"S-'Some god's son'?!" Gevanni sputtered.

"Why would I celebrate this day if I didn't even celebrate my own birthday?" He looked back at his work. "You may celebrate it, if you wish. But, I will not join in the festivities." His eyes narrowed. "I'm so close to catching Kira…"

Gevanni frowned and then turned away. "So, you don't mind if I decorate, then?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Go ahead." Near continued building New York City. "Just don't let it interfere with the Kira Case."

Gevanni was half-way to the door when he stopped short and looked at him. "When IS your birthday, anyway?!"

"August 14th." He said calmly, not even looking up. "But, as I said, the Kira Case takes priority over this." He frowned and stopped stacking. "L will be avenged." He said in a cold tone.

So, it had already passed. Gevanni shivered and then went out. A few hours later, he returned with Christmas decorations and Halle helped him set up for a party. Throughout all of it, Gevanni saw Near still at work, and then looked at Rester. "Rester, can you set up the Nativity while I put up the tree? Halle, you do the lights."

"Alright." Rester got up, ignoring Near's sharp look, and went over to set up the Nativity. "I know what you're thinking, Near, but you did give us permission to do this."

"You're right, I did." Near said, looking back at his dice, his tone indifferent. "As long as it does not interfere with the Kira Case."

"It wooooon't!" Gevanni said, smiling at him. "Lighten up, Near!"

"'Lighten up'? With Kira on the loose?" Near scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"Near." Gevanni walked over and then placed his hands on his hips. "You NEED a break!" He then reached over and, before Near could protest, picked him up out of the chair and carried him over to the tables set up. "Enjoy the party!"

"You cannot force me to do this." Near said coldly.

"Near, all this stress is going to kill you." Halle walked over.

"You, too?" Near looked at her. "It's a mutiny." He muttered.

"No, it's your friends telling you that you need to stop letting Kira rule your life!" Gevanni snapped, and then blinked when Near looked at him, an eyebrow quirked. "What? What's wrong, Near?"

"…'Friends'? I don't have friends." Near stated calmly, looking away. "And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

"You need friends." Gevanni smiled. "Can't we be friends, Near?"

Near glanced at him calmly. "Stephen," he started calmly. "You cannot force me to do this. If I don't want to celebrate, I won't."

Gevanni sighed. "Please? Just one day? I promise, after this, it'll be 100 percent Kira."

"'Promise' is a big word. No more begging to celebrate other holidays?" He glanced at him.

Gevanni grinned. "Well, I might break out the cider for New Year's Eve." He knelt down, so he was at eye-level with Near. "A new year without Kira, right?"

Near blinked, and then gave a small smile. "Alright, I will celebrate those two holidays with you. And then it's back to work, understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Gevanni said, his hand flying up to his head in a salute. Then he walked over to the Christmas tree. "So, can we open our presents, then?"

Near walked over and knelt next to them. "…Sure." He smiled.

*(End)*

-*-*-*-*-

Awww, how sweet. Looks like he managed to convince him, after all!


End file.
